You Love Him, Baka
by freak.lolly
Summary: Kau mencintainya. Tapi kau tidak sadar./"Aku tidak mencintainya!"/Jangan katakan tidak! Itu malah membuatmu makin sakit.../"Aku mencintainya..."/OneShot, based on true story/Mind to RnR?


Kuro : Haloooo~ Kuro kembali dengan penname yang berbeda~ dari KuroVoca jadi yandeReChi. Tadinya sih maunya yandeReRo, tapi gajadi karena beberapa hal :3 Oke. Penname alay? Nggak alay quught :3 /dibommassa/ biar Kuro jelasin, kenapa 'r' dari 'yandere' pake _uppercase_ alias kapital. Itu 'r' dari kata 'kuRo'. Maunya yandeRoChi. Jelek. Akhirnya yandeReChi aja :3 Lagipula, menurut **Authorjelek**-san, penname ini unyu kok XD

.

.

**You Love Him, **_**Baka**_** – a Vocaloid fanfiction**

**yandeReChi [KuroVoca] ©2012**

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Coorporation (bener gak?._.)

Chara : Hatsune Miku

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pair : MikuXKaitoXMeiko

Warning : OneShot, typos maybe, leebbbaaayyy (?).

Summary : Kau mencintainya. Tapi kau tidak sadar./"Aku tidak mencintainya!"/Jangan katakan tidak! Itu malah membuatmu makin sakit.../"Aku mencintainya..."/OneShot, based on true story/Mind to RnR?

.

.

Kau tersenyum saat melihat_nya_ berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas. Keluar dari kelas. Masuk lagi, menuju tempat duduk_nya_. Berbicara sebentar dengan teman_nya_, lalu keluar lagi. Tak lama, _dia_ kembali masuk ke kelas.

—Tunggu. Kenapa kau tersenyum? Tingkah_nya_ tidak aneh. Setiap hari _dia_ seperti itu, bukan? Biasanya kau tidak tersenyum. Lagipula, _dia_ tidak sambil bernyanyi dengan suara_nya_ yang _khas_—aneh tepatnya—itu. _Dia_ hanya berjalan. Lalu, kenapa kau tersenyum? Lagi-lagi _dia_ melewati tempat dudukmu—

Yang kebetulan memang berada di kolom tengah dan di barisan depan—dan lagi-lagi kau tersenyum melihatnya. Berhenti tersenyum, _baka_. Kau akan disangka maniak yang bisa saja tiba-tiba kau _menyerangnya_. Kau tahu apa arti _menyerang_ yang baru saja kukatakan, bukan? Oke, kau tidak peduli apa kataku. Baiklah. Oh, lihat. Tatapan kalian bertemu. Kau segera mengalihkan pandanganmu, membuang muka. Haha. Lihat wajahmu, Miku _sayang_. Merah. Kau salah tingkah, he? _Baka_. Memalukan. Lihat! Dengar!

Kedua teman—maksudku—sahabatmu tertawa kecil sambil menggodamu. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka mendorong pundakmu pelan. Kau menoleh menatap mereka. Lalu mereka memberitahumu sesuatu dengan nada bertanya ;

"Miku-_chan_. Kau suka pada Shion-_kun_ ya?" dan seketika lagi-lagi wajahmu memerah. _Baka_. Bukannya mengakuinya, kau malah berkilah dan membalas perkataan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyukai_nya_!" katamu dengan nada bersikeras.

"Oke. Tapi katakan pada kami bahwa kau _mencintainya_," balas Gumi—salah satu sahabatmu.

"Aku tidak mencintai_nya_!" lagi-lagi kau berkata seperti itu. Hanya kali ini kau berkata _cinta_ bukannya _suka_. Kedua sahabatmu kembali tertawa kecil. Mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian mereka kembali menatapmu.

"Sikapmu yang memberitahukan kami, Miku-_chan_!" Gumi berkata dan tersenyum. Tersenyum kepadamu. Senyum menggoda. Kau kembali berkilah. Oh, Miku _sayang_. Kurasa Gumi benar. Kau menyukai_nya_. Oh, bukan. Aku salah. Kau _mencintainya_. Kau tidak dapat menolak itu, kan?

Kau memejamkan mata beberapa detik dan membukanya kembali. Lalu dengan lirih kau berkata, "Aku tidak mau _sakit_ lagi. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mencintai_nya_ sama sekali,"

Kedua sahabatmu menatapmu bingung. Kau yang melihat tampang kedua sahabatmu itu hanya tersenyum pahit. Mereka—sahabat-sahabatmu—seharusnya tahu bahwa _dia_ sudah mempunyai pacar yang bahkan lebih dewasa, lebih cantik, lebih mempesona, dan lebih tinggi. Kau memberitahukan itu kepada kedua sahabatmu. Tapi itu menurutmu. Tidak, menurut sahabatmu, pendapatmu itu salah.

"Kau lebih cantik, lebih pintar, dan lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Sakine, Miku-_chan_! Aku tahu itu! Sakine hanya unggul dalam hal tinggi," kata Rin—sahabatmu yang lain—menyemangatimu. Dengar? Gumi bahkan setuju dengan kata-kata Rin. Ia mengangguk membenarkan—bahkan sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tersenyum. Kau tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada kedua sahabatmu yang selalu menyemangatimu. Tiba-tiba kau menoleh saat mendengar suara_nya_. Lihat! Lihat itu! Diantara sekian banyak suara di kelas ini, kau hanya tertarik pada suara_nya_. Itu bukti bahwa kau mencintai_nya_, Miku _sayang_...

Kedua sahabatmu bahkan sudah mulai menggodamu kembali. Kali ini kau tidak berkilah dengan beribu macam alasan. Kau hanya tersipu. Dan itu memancing tawa kedua sahabatmu. Oh, oh. Dengar, Miku _sayang_. _Dia_ bernyanyi. Hei, itu lagu cinta, bukan? Kau hanya tertawa mendengar_nya_ bernyanyi dengan suara_nya_ yang khas—maaf. Maksudku _aneh_.

Kau kembali digoda. Gumi bilang _dia_ menyanyi untukmu. Untukmu, Miku _sayang_. Seharusnya kau senang. Yah, kau memang tertawa mendengar perkataan Gumi. Tapi kau berkata _tidak_. _Baka_. Kau kembali melihat_nya_ bernyanyi. Tidak hanya kau. Teman-teman_nya_ juga ikut melihatnya. Lagipula _dia_ bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar kecil yang dibawanya dari rumah. Oh! Lagi-lagi tatapan kalian bertemu. Kali ini kau tidak mengalihkan pandanganmu dan terlihat salah tingkah. Kau hanya tertawa riang dan memuji suaranya. Jelas sekali bahwa kau menyindirnya. Buktinya, anak-anak lain yang mendengar _pujian_mu itu tertawa.

Untung sekali _dia_ bukan orang yang gampang tersindir. _Dia_ tidak menyindirmu balik. _Dia_ ikut tertawa dan berkata terimakasih kepadamu. Lalu _dia_ kembali bernyanyi. Dan kau kembali memperhatikannya bernyanyi. Dengan senyuman dan... _sedikit rona di pipimu_. Hm. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, Miku _sayang_. Kau mencintai_nya_. Buktinya rona di pipimu itu. Dan bahkan kedua sahabatmu itu dapat melihat rasa cintamu. Masih mau mengelak? Masih? Kau menggeleng?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kembali _sakit_. Aku lelah,"

Oh ya. Jadi kau masih ingat dengan peristiwa _itu_? Dimana saat sahabatmu yang sekarang adalah mantan sahabatmu meninggalkanmu—mengkhianatimu? Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berkata jujur, Miku _sayang_. Jangan. Jangan katakan tidak! Itu hanya akan membuatmu makin sakit. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, _baka_.

"Aku memang _baka_..."

Miku _sayang_... katakan yang sejujurnya. Kau tidak boleh membohongi dirimu lebih dari ini. Katakan bahwa kau _mencintainya_.

"Aku..."

Teruskanlah, aku menunggumu.

"Aku me..."

Selesaikan kalimatmu, Miku _sayang_. Setelah itu, kau akan merasa puas dan lega karena sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu perasaanmu. Ayo, Miku _sayang_.

"Aku mencintainya..." lihat. Aku benar, bukan? Kini kau tersenyum penuh kepuasan dan kelegaan. Kau kembali menatap_nya_. _Dia_ sudah selesai bernyanyi. Sekarang, _dia_ sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu dengan temannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Lihat. Rambut biru tua milik_nya_ tertimpa cahaya matahari siang yang menembus jendela kelasmu. Lihat, Miku _sayang_.

_Dia_ memang tidak terlalu tampan seperti teman laki-laki sekelasmu yang lain, seperti... Leon misalnya. Tapi _dia_ mempunyai senyuman yang manis, yang menawan hati. Senyuman yang mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada_nya_. Bahkan kau, Miku _sayang_... jatuh... jatuh... jatuh terlalu dalam.

Bel berdering, tanda waktu istirahat telah usai. Teman-teman sekelasmu buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kau hanya tinggal memutar tubuhmu. Tersenyum penuh... _cinta_? Oke, kau bisa disangka gila karenanya, Miku _sayang_. Berhenti tersenyum. Pelajaran akan dimulai. Kiyoteru-_sensei_ sudah masuk ke kelas. Kau boleh tersenyum di saat tertentu, oke?

"Shion... Kaito. _Daisuki desu_, Shion-_kun_." gumammu dalam hati, "tidak peduli kau sudah mempunyai Sakine atau belum. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun seluruh dunia membencimu..." lanjutmu. Kau menghapus senyum _jatuh cinta_mu, menggantinya dengan senyum _khas_mu, dan berdiri memberi salam untuk sang _sensei_—seperti yang lainnya.

.

.

_Owari_.

_Jeez_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ yang udah mau ngebuang waktunya buat baca fic Kuro T^T)9

A/N : Sedikit pemberitahuan, _minna-san_. Ini _true story_. Ceritanya Kuro. Aih. Emang menyakitkan dikhianati dan mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas udah punya pacar. _Jeezzz_. –eaa–

A/N (2) : Fic ini nggak sepenuhnya nyata. Sumpe deh! /plak/ yang nggak nyata itu cuman warna rambut _dia-_ Ya, ya. Mana ada sih rambut biru di Indonesia _tercinta_ ini? Ada mungkin. Tapi nggak _real_— sama waktu _dia_ nyanyi lagu cinta pake gitar kecil. Aslinya sih nyanyi lagu keroncong (?) sambil teriak-teriakkan ngelilingin kelas. Sarap emang tuh anak. Dasar. Lagian ini fic cuman sekedar _curcol_nya Kuro. Oh iya, yang disensor itu nama aslinya si _dia_.

A/N (3) : Rencananya Kuro pengen buat sequel cerita ini, tentang Miku yang dikhianati sahabatnya. Oke, _reader_ pasti tau kan kenapa. Kalo bacanya menghayati-teliti sih pasti kedapetan bagian itunya. Oke, maksud Kuro bukan _itu_ _semeukerateM_, bukan. Yah, Kuro juga susah nih ngejelasinnya.

A/N (3) : Oh ya, ada yang bingung 'aku' disini siapa? Kuro sendiri bingung. Kayaknya sih kata hatinya Miku. Tapi, terserah _readers_ sekalian deh mau nganggep 'aku' itu siapa. Yang baca cerita ini toh kalian ini /digigit/. Jangan lupa membudidayakan budaya me-_review_ setelah membaca, oke? Ditunggu reviewnya. _No spam-flame please_. Jangan bikin Kuro , oke? –apaansih-. _Don't be a silent reader_ kalo baca fic ini pake PC dan kalo punya pulsa. Sekali lagi, jangan bikin Kuro .

_Gomen ne, A/N-nya kepanjangan m(_ _ll)m_

.

.

_Isi kotak dibawah ini dengan review anda_?


End file.
